


Let me light the fire in those ocean eyes

by cavendishtogopls



Series: BAND AU [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavendishtogopls/pseuds/cavendishtogopls
Summary: Atsuko Kagari has always dreamed of being a famous musician like her idol, Shiny Chariot. The night she saw her idol, she started having dreams about her soulmate. Years passed and she wrote a song about her, after finding out her name.Or the "Akko wrote Diana for One Direction theory" AU but they were soulmates and they had Ruby and Weiss' help.This is my contribution to LWA Secret Santa. Please give it a read.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: BAND AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586881
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Let me light the fire in those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: 
> 
> Diana — One Direction
> 
> Beside You — Marianas Trench
> 
> All I ever need — Austin Mahone

Akko didn't think she'll get used to the stage lights blinding her even after all these years of performing. 

The audience in front of her were pretty rowdy, which makes them all the more fun to play for. Whenever they scream for more, Akko gave and they took, drinking the sounds of her strumming the lead guitars with practiced expertise. She wouldn't have it any other way. It fills her with renewed vigor as they were nearing the pinnacle of their set. 

She places a hand on the mic, Akko's crimson eyes searching the crowd for familiar ones, stopping at a pair of cerulean blues. Akko let slip a smirk before placing her hand on the fret of her guitar, readying to strum the first note of the song that started it all.

"Here's one for you... Diana" 

~*~

It started the night after her parents took her to Shiny Chariot's concert, the greatest musician in Akko's young eyes. It was easily the happiest day of her life. She saw with her own eyes how much passion the red head woman puts in her performances, crimson eyes glinting with love for music as she easily plucks the strings of her guitar, Shiny Rod to slide into the chorus of Akko's favorite song. Even at a young age, the lyrics of Believing Heart struck her. The importance of reaching for her dreams and making it possible. It stuck to her very core, fueling the fire that would make Akko pester her parents for music lessons on playing the guitar, just like her idol, Shiny Chariot. 

Later that night, she started having dreams of being in another person's body, seeing through their eyes and moving in accordance to what said person is doing, like some sort of first person spectator in someone else's life.

The dreams were simple enough, sometimes Akko would wake up in a huge bed with a canopy, too big to be a six year old's with a too high ceiling, it looked like her soulmate was living in a giant's house to Akko's young imagination. Akko gasped. What if her soulmate was a giant. The next morning she bounded up to her father with frantic questions as to why her soulmate would be a giant, wouldn't they be scary? Wouldn't they eat her in one gulp? The whole soulmate thing seemed cool at first but Akko doesn't like the giant idea very much.

Shouto, Akko's dad, just laughed and explained that her soulmate was probably rich and that Akko should start looking for them right away, which earned him a scornful look from Akemi, Akko's mom.

"Otou-san, I don't think I understand this soulmate thing at all" Akko tilted her head in confusion. "Why can I go to them in dreams and not see them?"

Shouto took the brunette in his lap, ruffling her mop of hair with that silly half ponytail she insists on wearing. 

"I'm not sure you'll understand now but people are connected by something called the red thread of fate. It was said that when the universe was created, these two people's souls were close that time and time again they would meet at one point in their life. This invisible thread let's you see a bit of their life and them, yours." Akko still looks as confused as how she feels.

"But it's a thread right? What happens if it breaks, or something happens to my soulmate? Will something happen to me too?" Shouto chuckles a bit.

"The red thread of fate may stretch and bend but it may never break, even after death. This is a special connection between two people, even if you don't end up meeting each other, they'll still be your soulmate" Shouto explained to the young one patiently.

"Huh? What's the point of having a soulmate if you're never going to meet them?!" Akko shouted in horror at the thought of never meeting hers. 

"Akko honey, lower your voice." Her mom chides, placing a hand on Akko's head. "It's just that finding your soulmate isn't as easy as it looks. Your soulmate could be at England right now, halfway across the world. and if they are your soulmate, there's no guarantee they'll love you."

"That's alright, I can be their friend!" Akko jumps from her father's lap enthusiastically. "How cool is that Oka-san? Do you think they like Shiny Chariot too? Maybe they like people who play guitars! Oh! Oh! I know! Maybe they play the guitar! This is going to be awesome! I'm excited to meet them and I'm gonna practice so hard they'd be like that girl is so cool they'd want to be my friend!" Akko dashes up the stairs to retrieve the said guitar. 

"Oh, Shouto... She really has no idea" Akko's mom sighed.

~*~  
The dreams continued as she grows older, and it seems like her soulmate did too. As time passes, Akko came to know more about her soulmate. She dreamt about her every single night.

She enjoy hours of being cooped up in a huge library much to Akko's disappointment. And spend an awful lot of time practicing in front of a white, pristine-looking, antique grand piano. Not that Akko is one to judge, she and Chariot is practically inseparable. The red sheen of her "scarlet" as Akko fondly refers to her guitar, named for her idol's eyes. 

They like medical books a lot, Akko took note, those hardbound, huge with tiny fonts and weigh a ton. It was what Akko would see arranged in a neat pile in front of a study table. 

There were fun moments too, when her soulmate would go out riding with a pony to the direction of the setting sun. Akko could feel the smile on her face, platinum blonde hair whipping against the wind, tickling her face until said soulmate would reach a statue of a unicorn. Akko assumed it was some kind of family shrine like the ones they have for their ancestors in Japan. 

This is where she'll feel the guilt, dread and overwhelming sadness for her soulmate. They couldn't be that far apart in age but her soulmate seems to be dealing with a lot of things she shouldn't be at their age. Like the death of a loved one for example. It would be too much for Akko that she almost wills herself to wake up whenever the person would step inside the shrine. It felt too personal and something she shouldn't be witnessing.

It's a good thing her soulmate has friends. Or if that's what you would call them. Her soulmate would often practice fencing with a white haired girl, Akko doesn't understand the appeal of fencing but she could tell they were good as some part of her dreams includes the white haired girl besting her soulmate in combat, other times it's the other way around. They would also perform recitals together, with her soulmate playing the piano for the white haired girl and they would often watch ballet recitals, the white haired girl sometimes the one on the stage performing.

To say that her soulmate was living leagues away from Akko is an understatement. It was as if they were on another time itself, with parties, recitals, dinners, ball gowns. It was like out of a fairytale. And that girl, with the snow white hair, she's like a princess straight out of those fairytales. How... How could Akko ever think to compare with someone like that. Still, it didn't deter Akko's will to be her soulmate's friend someday. 

Akko has a front row seat to what is not being told. Fairytales don't tell of the time after a dinner party when all the guests would leave, her soulmate would be all alone again. With the household empty, no sign of siblings or parents, only the house help. The loneliness was gut wrenching and she only get glimpses of her soulmate's pain and loneliness, chosing to bid her time in solitude instead of reaching for her friends. 

"Hey, Akko you look gloomy" Ruby Rose, her friend since they were practically kids, pinched her cheeks and pulled at it from both sides, making a makeshift smile on the brunette's. Akko sighed through her mouth, Ruby let go and grinned, urging Akko to the same thing.

Ruby Rose, to say the least, is the purest human being out there. She was a humanized ball of energy and happiness, it rolls off her in waves. The epitome of purity.

"What's that for?" Akko rubbed her cheeks pouting.

"You look not Akko" Ruby offers a cookie to the brunette. Akko sighed and took the cookie. Ruby's sister makes the best cookies. 

"It's just my soulmate, Rubes." Akko sighs. "I'm worried about her." Then she took a huge bite of the cookie. 

"Why? Is she crying again?" Ruby says through her mouthful of cookies and milk. Fortunately, Akko is well versed in Ruby talk.

"I don't know. But I do know she's not happy." Akko let out another hefty sigh. Ruby fell silent. "I mean, I'm her soulmate, right? Shouldn't I be the one responsible in making her happy?" 

Ruby jumped up from her seat and pointed at Akko in true Ruby fashion. "Wait wait wait! Maybe you can make her happy!" Akko just looked at her friend like she had a couple screws loose. 

"Uhh Ruby I don't know who my soulmate is remember?" 

"Yup!" Ruby nods, looking at Akko expectantly for her to continue.

"And I don't know where she is?" Akko's brows furrowed.

"Ahuh ahuh. Go on." Ruby's basically bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation, her fists balled, ready to pump up in triumph. 

"Nah, I got nothing." Akko slumped back to the bench they were sitting in. Ruby placed both her hands on Akko's shoulder and shook her in excitement.

"You can write her a song, you idiot!" Akko shoved her off lightly. "Right, sorry. I got carried away." 

"A song?" Akko repeated thoughtfully. There weren't a lot of things Akko was good at but songwriting and playing music is one. And Ruby is really talented when it comes to composing. Music was one of the things they bonded over as kids. And the love they have of it grew stronger over time. As a matter of fact, they already have an iTube channel and was known as Crescent Rose. (Akko lost the naming bet to Ruby. And she would never admit to Crescent Rose being better than her Shining Star.) 

"Yup! You can write the song and I'll start composing right away! Yang can promote it for us!" Ruby bounded off with so much excitement, it's hard to say no to that much of brightness pouring out of her. 

Come to think of it, if it got enough attention maybe, just maybe it could reach her soulmate, wherever, whoever they may be. Even if they are indeed living halfway across the world. 

"Ruby, you're a genius!" Akko exclaimed, bounding up to the girl and hugging her in happiness. 

"You said it, sister!" Ruby squealed, jumping up and down with Akko. 

"We're going to be superstars!" Akko pumps up her fists, beaming a smile as wide as Ruby's.

~*~

Just like everything Akko knows about her soulmate, it came to her in a dream. 

A simple flourish of neat penmanship on a letter addressed to her soulmate.

Diana.

It reads. Akko woke up crying. 

~*~

She was in the middle of another party, another expensive one with a lot of rich people. She was standing in front of an exquisite painting, a wine in her hand when a guy approached her, tried to flirt with her. Ruby doesn't know exactly how it happened or what the guy said but the next thing she knows, she had poured the wine on the guy's head and an older man had slapped her, making her collapse on the ground. 

Before the man could take another step towards her. A blonde girl with tea green highlights stood in front of her and helped her stand up, leading her away from the party.

Ruby woke up to literal pounding on her door. It's fortunate that her sister was in another photoshoot otherwise, it would make for another grumpy mama bear. 

Ruby sighs as she didn't want to say anything earlier and overlap with Akko's worry regarding her soulmate. But she was experiencing the same kind of turmoil and unhappiness at not being able to do anything for her soulmate. 

Maybe it wasn't as bad as Akko's but it stemmed from this need to feel like she's doing something to reach them, wherever in the world they maybe. 

Ruby's growing concern is approaching an alarming rate. They were not in a good place and Ruby wants to do everything and as much as possible to find her as soon as she can. She just wished that when she did. She wouldn't be too late. 

Another bout of pounding on her door startled her from her thoughts. Oh right, that was probably Akko again.

"Rubes! It's Akko come on open up." She heard a muffled grumble from the door. Ruby scrambled away from her sheets, failing and dashing to the front door with her sheet still wrapped around her. 

She opened the door to a panting and disheveled Akko, no doubt ran the couple blocks separating their houses, with a megawatt grin of unabashed happiness and tears in her eyes. Ruby gulped and step away from the door. 

It was official. Her friend finally lost it. 

"Her name is Diana." Akko panted, grin still intact. "I wrote a song about her." 

~*~

Ursula Callistis sat comfortably on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through her phone's istargram when she caught a glimpse of two girls in what seems to be quite the ordinary living room. What caught Ursula's attention were the caption from the person who shared it.

"Please share this vid to reach wherever her Diana is." It has over 800,000 likes and 1.5 million views. 

Ursula sank deeper into the couch and pressed the play button. It started with the two girls, one a brunette with bright crimson eyes and a cheery smile and the other with short matted red tipped raven hair and a shy timid smile. The brunette was clutching a red electric guitar, similar to the one Ursula had when she was younger and the other girl sat behind her drum set playing with her drumsticks.

"Hey. I'm Akko!" The brunette introduced. She fiddles nervously at her guitar. Then points at the other girl. "That's Ruby!" The camera pans to the other girl as she did an impressive drum solo ending with a double dip flip trick.

"We're Crescent Rose." Ruby gives a puppy grin at the camera.

"Last night, I had a dream about my soulmate and now I'm even more determined to find her." Akko was obviously nervous but is fighting with the insecurity and pushing through with a bright smile until she's staring straight at the camera with a whole lot of determination in her bright eyes. 

"I wrote this song about her and my partner, that awesome person on the drums, helped me compose the beat." She points at the said raven haired girl and Ruby laughs and bowed in mock fashion. The brunette gave one last look at camera before placing her hands on the fret of her guitar.

"So uhh hey there, soulmate. I just want you to know, I'm here for you." She smiles shyly, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Here's one for you, Diana." The brunette nodded to the raven haired girl as they started an energetic song that was contrary to what Ursula expected given the prelude to it. 

As both girls launch into the lyrics and rhythm of the music, their initial fumbling and awkwardness was gone as they flow through the song with ease, like they had practiced it a thousand times. 

"I never would mistreat ya  
I'm not a criminal  
I speak a different language but I still hear your call" 

Akko smiles and greets in Japanese playfully. "Hajimemashite Hime-sama!" Ending in a wink as they latch on what seems to be the song's chorus. 

Diana, let me be the one to  
Light a fire inside those eyes  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me  
But I can feel you crying  
Diana, let me be the one to  
Lift your heart up and save your life  
I don't think you even realize  
Baby you'll be saving mine.

Ursula stared in awe as she watched the two girls, clearly in their element, having fun playing their music, winking and singing their hearts out. It was refreshing and raw talent in its purest form. Ursula smiled. 

"Hey, Mrs. Callistis!" Ursula called out from her seat in the couch towards the kitchen where a couple of clangs rang out as soon as Ursula called, making the lavender haired woman jump from her initial position of fiddling with the pans, trying to prepare some decent lunch contrary to her usual diet of ramen noodles and soda. 

"Did you really just call me that?" Croix Merides-Callistis raised an eyebrow at her wife, confused as to what could be the cause of the huge smile playing on her beloved's lips. 

"Ahuh." Ursula's smile streched farther. "How do you feel about going to Japan?"

Croix almost spit out her coffee as a response to that. "J-japan? Chariot, are you serious?" She looks incredolous at the amazing woman in front of her, waving around her phone. 

"Here, see for yourself." The blue haired woman grinned it almost blinded Croix, to think she never gets tired of seeing that smile on her love. Croix hits the play button and almost laughed upon seeing the brunette.

"Is that Shiny Rod?" 

"She must've gotten a similar one." Ursula giggles. "I'm flattered really." 

"My love, she has your eyes." Croix noticed the familiar playful glint in Akko's eyes. She met Ursula's questioning ones. "If they really wrote the song and composition, these kids are going to go places." 

"I know, we need to get to them before some record label leech them off of their soul" Ursula almost growled. 

"So, Japan?" Croix asked in amusement. 

"Japan!" Ursula cheered. "Right after I call head mistress Holbrooke" 

~*~

The last rays of the sunset were hitting the large window of their study area, it was beautiful, exquisite even if not for the fact that it distracts Diana Cavendish from her studies. It even reflects off on any shiny surface available, bathing the room in a warm golden glow. Diana heard the tell tale clicking of heels towards her direction and put down her pen, that would be Weiss. The door flies open in haste as the SDC heiress hurried over to her. Diana merely regarded her friend in curiosity.

"Diana! You have to see this." Weiss all but shoves a phone in her hand. It was paused in a video from istargram of two girls, one with a guitar and the other sat behind a drum kit. Diana took one look at Weiss' excited look and decided she couldn't back out from this. Diana hits the play button and gasped. Her eyes zeroed in on the brunette with the most gorgeous red eyes she's ever seen. Who even has red eyes. 

They did their introductions and Diana found the awkward fumbling kind of cute but she wouldn't be caught dead saying that. There was also something familiar about the drummer like she had seen her before but Diana's sure they haven't met yet. It's only when the brunette started talking about soulmates did Diana focus on her again.

"So uhh hey there, soulmate. I just want you to know, I'm here for you." She smiles shyly, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Here's one for you, Diana."

Diana could feel the exact moment her heart skipped a beat as Weiss squealed in happiness. Diana paused and stared at her friend.

"Did she just say...?" Diana questioned. 

"Yes. Yes." Weiss nodded before she could finish.

"But... how?" Weiss placed a soft hand on Diana's shoulder and shook her. 

"Does it matter? That's your soulmate! I'm so happy for you, envious but happy as well. Now, listen to the song." Weiss forced her to sit back down, Diana didn't even realize she stood up. 

Diana pressed the play button and stared at the duo, absorbing the music, processing the lyrics, drowning in eyes of fire, dying, barely blinking as Akko shreds through her last note and Ruby hits her last beat. 

"Hey Diana, I'll see you soon." Akko said in a panting voice with one last wink to the camera before it shuts off. Shaking her head from her Akko-induced trance, Diana looks to her friend for guidance, finding said friend with a megawatt smile.

"How... Why... It couldn't be me" Diana fails to form a single coherent sentence after the video. "There could at least be a thousand Dianas just in this city. A hundred thousand all over the world." The more Diana thinks about it, the more Diana calculates the chance of it being her, no more than .015%. 

"Weiss, the chances of me being the girl in the song and that girl being my soulmate is 1 in ten thousand." Weiss merely waves her hand.

"Fret not my royal cabbage friend." Weiss declared in resolution, eyes bright blue in mirth. "Because that!" Weiss pointed at Akko. "Is the girl in my dreams." Diana raised an eyebrow at Weiss, waiting for her friend to elaborate. 

"Which means... This dolt" Weiss pokes at the grinning raven haired drummer on the screen"Is my dolt. Not really what I was expecting but she's cute." Weiss shrugs.

"Weiss, what if... It's not her? If I'm not her? How are we so sure I'm the Diana she's talking about?" Diana sat down, places the phone on the table and sighs. "It's just... So many things can go wrong..." Diana felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, meeting Weiss' warm gaze.

"Dia, what's wrong? You've wanted to meet her for ages and now she's out there, calling out for you. May I remind you, you're the heir to the Cavendish Medical Group, a private jet at your disposal. We can be in Japan the next morning. What's bothering you?" 

"Remember what our moms told us about soulmates?" Weiss nodded in understanding. "It's just... my mom entrusted me to you, your family. It's why we're getting married in the first place. Soulmate or no soulmate" Weiss gently took Diana's hand in hers.

"Aunt Bernadette loves you, Dia. She would want you to be happy. Sure it didn't work out for our moms but that was their choice. They chose to marry for the benefit of the company instead of marrying each other but you have a chance to choose otherwise." Weiss gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise Aunt Ber I would make you happy, Dia. And if that means going against my father, you'll have me. Soulmate or no soulmate." Diana gave Weiss a tiny smile.

"Well, marrying my soulmate would be nice but you wouldn't be so bad too, Schnee. You're not your parents, Weiss. You would do well to remember that too"

"We are not our parents, Dia" Weiss corrected her. "and I... I want a chance to fall in love with my soulmate and I know you do too." Diana sniffs as Weiss raise a hand to wipe away her tears.

"Still, wouldn't it be a relief if you were my sister." Diana laughs and Weiss laughs too. "Then we wouldn't be worrying about marriage."

"You sappy cabbage, we are sisters. Not by blood, but you are family and it's been that way for as long as I can remember. Now come on, I don't know about you but I want that dolt drummer and you're coming with me whether you like it or not" 

Diana lets herself be pulled into Weiss' excitement, or be dragged into it by the white haired heiress as she prattles on to how many suitcases would she need or could they maybe be in time for the first fall of snow which is romantic in Japanese culture. Diana nods idly as her mind flits towards a certain Japanese brunette.

She's really out there. Someone like Akko Kagari, writing songs about her soulmate, which coincidentally is named Diana. Did Diana want to risk flying halfway across the world just to meet her? Would it be fate if Diana decrees it so or was it seizing what is rightfully hers in the first place? Aren't they ruining fate's design or is this fate itself? 

Diana wasn't much of a believer in love or fate, she believes in freedom and choice. But in a world where it has been preordained that your soul chooses for you and her whole life mapped out for her. School. Med school. Inherit CMG. Marry Weiss Schnee. There hasn't been much room for freedom or choice in Diana's life, weakening her ties to her soulmate. So while her peers have their whole life, waiting for theirs. What little Diana has of her soulmate's memories filled her with joy and a tinge of envy and emptiness. 

All that's left of her mom's memories is the Cavendish Medical Group and the Cavendish Manor. And as much as Diana loves Weiss, and would be totally fine with marrying her, it would be nice to have someone to call as her own. Her soulmate. Diana is almost sure Weiss feels the same way.

So, Diana packed and called Anna, the Manor's caretaker, to ready the private jet. Because after all, Diana Cavendish lived her life with so little to lose.

What could be wrong with wanting something more?

~*~

"I'm impressed it's already achieved 3 million views in a short time." Yang, the blonde model mused with a hand on her chin. Akko hummed as a response. Sure, they thieorized that it would get a lot of views but she wasn't really sure what to do after that.

"Lemme see lemme see." Ruby jumped for the phone when Yang instinctively raised it over her head, out of reach for her sister. 

"Although it got me thinking, there are so many Dianas that came over already? How are you sure they're not her?" Yang hold off Ruby's head with her other hand.

That was true, there were a lot of Dianas who came over already and introduced themselves to Akko, even ones who weren't named Diana, taking their chances, just in case Akko and Ruby were interested. They weren't, they had to say it a couple hundred times too. They were waiting for Diana and Ruby was waiting for her soulmate. For all the trouble they went through, she didn't expect it to be this hard. She should've known better.

"I don't actually know. It's just I do." Akko shrugs from her place on the couch. "Besides, didn't you and Blake, had that magical eye thing? If that hasn't happened yet, they're all the wrong Dianas."

"That makes no sense, Akko" Ruby said through Yang's palm.

"Ew, Ruby! You licked me!" Yang jumped back from her sister who just blows her a raspberry.

"Well, it's just... I know they're the wrong Diana... Uhh... A little help here, Blake?" Akko struggles to explain. 

Blake perks up from reading on the other edge of the couch, how she ended up with the ragtag motley crew of the craziest sort, she doesn't know. She just found Yang, and here she is. Unable to say no to their shenanigans.

"Maybe it's not because they're the wrong Diana but because the right one haven't showed up yet." She answers nonchalantly.

"That's easy for you to say, you found Yang easily!" Ruby accused. 

"Hey, she can't help it, Rubes! It's not Blake's fault for having a hot supermodel soulmate on the cover of magazines." Yang winked at Blake, to which the other just rolls her eyes playfully.

"You're so lucky I love you, you big dork." Blake giggles.

Yang was about to answer when a knock came from the door.

"Whose turn is it?" She asks. And everyone pointed at her. Yang sighs and opens the door without checking it. 

Yang readies her opening speech for what must be the nth time today, only to be faced by not one but two angels dressed in expensive stuff and trust Yang, she knows just how much the white haired girl's peacoat would be enough to buy their house.

"Lemme guess, you're Diana and this here is your friend and she's interested in the drummer." Yang raised an eyebrow at the two girls, pointing a hand on the snow haired girl. Judging from their clothing, they weren't from around here, not just their general vicinity but Yang wouldn't be surprised if they weren't from Japan.

The blonde one with tea green highlights cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable and very out of place. 

"Actually, I am Diana. And this here is Weiss." The taller blonde introduced in a very fancy manner, it almost irks Yang. "We're looking for an Atsuko Kagari?" Based on her accent, Yang already deduced the blonde one is British. 

"And a Ruby Rose too, please" Weiss, the white haired one spoke, in the same stiff pleasant polite tone of someone akin to having people serve under them. It didn't deter Yang's protective nature but it did intimidated her a bit.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long and you're not the only ones looking for them. Give me something to work with, royal highnesses" The two meet eyes at that question, curious. Weiss nodded and Diana stepped closer.

"We came a long way from here." Yang raised an eyebrow at the dodgy answer. Seeing this, the blonde backtracked "London actually, we came from London, England. We'd rather prefer to have this discussion indoors? It was a pretty long flight." 

"Alright" Yang uncrossed her arms. "But, I'm watching both of y—"

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Blake appeared from behind Yang and placed a hand on the base of Yang's spine. 

"Blake?" The white haired girl called her girlfriend. Her girlfriend... Why would this prissy princess know her girlfriend.

"Weiss?" Okay so said girlfriend knows prissy princess too. 

"Hey, Belladonna." The cabbage princess greets Blake too.

"Diana too?" Blake asked, confused. Two princesses apparently.

"Ruby!" A violent umph sounded from Yang as Ruby hits her full speed attempting a piggyback.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed bloody murder.

"Akko!" Akko shows up and adds to the pile of sisters on the floor. Blake shook her head and opened the door wider, gesturing for their guests to come in. Diana and Weiss exchanged glances. Did they really want to do this? Well, it's now or never.

"Akko! Ruby! Get off!" Yang flails wildly to get both girls off her but to no avail. They're stuck to her like leeches.

"But I thought we were doing the donkey thing" Akko whined.

"Ignore the idiots." Blake snickers. "you'll get used to it in time. Provided you're still interested." 

Akko was shoving Ruby back when her gaze landed on a pair of white heeled boots. Her gaze travelled up to black hems of white expensive peacoat to icy blue eyes being framed by snow white hair. 

"You!" Akko gasped in recognition and pointed at Weiss. Weiss pointed at herself, confused. "You're Snow White!"

"Uhh... Snow White?" Weiss supplied. "I'm Weiss Schnee. If you want the literal translation, it's White Snow. Who are you and why do you know me?" Weiss was about to step closer to Akko when Yang instinctively stood between them.

"Whoa there, princess. Don't go threatening my lil sisters, alright?" 

"Hey Yang, it's alright. Let her slide. I know her from my dreams!" Akko pulled Ruby up by the back collar of her hoodie. "This is Ruby! We're Crimson Rose." Akko all but shoves Ruby to Weiss'arms, which the latter caught without apprehension. Weiss was holding Ruby by the waist.

"Uhh... hi Weiss!" Ruby squeaked, in the safety of Weiss' arms. The moment their eyes met, Weiss' eyes glazed over, glinting for a second before it became silver. Ruby's silver ones became an icy blue hue and everyone in the room gasped in awe. 

"That... will never get old." Blake murmurs to Yang, taking her hand in hers. 

Ruby could feel her jaw hit the floor in amazement. "Your eyes. They're the same as mine." 

"You... you have my eyes." Weiss stuttered. "Does this mean..." She trailed and looked at the girls around her for confirmation and received it in form of nods. 

"I..." Tears welled up in Weiss' eyes. "I don't know what to say." Ruby reached up a hand to wipe Weiss' tears. 

"Don't worry, Weiss. I'm here now." Ruby whispers. "Sorry, I made you cry, princess" 

"Can I... Can I hug you?" Weiss asked softly. Ruby answered with a giggle.

"Of course, you can hug me for the rest of my life." 

Diana felt warm hands tugging at hers and when she looked at the person pulling her, Akko held a hand up to shield her eyes from seeing Diana's eyes.

"Don't look yet!" Akko insisted and Diana giggled at how cute the Japanese is. "Come on." Akko tugged and Diana decided to play along. 

"You're Diana right? I've been dreaming about you since I'm like 5 years old. And I've wanted to meet you ever since."

Only when they reached the backyard of the house, did Akko let go of Diana's hand. Her eyes still covered by a hand. It was cute but Diana was a bundle of excitement and impatience. She needed to see Akko's eyes.

"Uhh... Akko right?" 

"Yes?"

"You wrote that song?" Diana asks, which seemed to make the Japanese brunette more embarrassed as her ears took a rosy shade and she tightened her hand around her eyes. 

"Yeah?" Akko answered quiet and unsure. What if this Diana didn't like it. What if she's here to make fun of her. It was too cheesy, she knew it! But it was also how Akko feels. Sure, it's a little desperate to meet her soulmate but hey, it's not like she had a lot of options to begin with. "Do you not like it?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean..." Diana clears her throat. Come on, Cavendish. Get your bloody act together. "I like it a lot. And I... would really like it if I'm your Diana" 

"Really?" Akko put down her hand and for the first time really looked at Diana. Taking in the sight of luscious platinum blonde locks with tea green highlights framing an angelic face that might've been sculpted by Gods themselves, and bright sapphire eyes.

"Damn, I really hope you're the right Diana." Akko swore as she maintains the eye contact, watching as light glints off deep blue eyes slowly transitioning it to a red hue. "Whoa. You really look amazing with my eyes." 

"Am I the right Diana now?" Diana winked at Akko and Akko squealed in delight as she ran towards Diana and engulfed her in a hug, lifting the blonde off the ground, earning Akko a hearty laugh. Akko set her down but still refuses to let her go. It's not like Diana minds the slightest anyway. 

"Oh God. You're really my soulmate. How did I get so lucky?" Akko was beaming now, it was almost blinding Diana, bright blue eyes staring at her with so much warmth. She never knew her eyes could hold so much joy in it. 

Diana shook her head, snaking her arms around Akko's waist, pulling her closer. Akko's arms found their place around Diana's nape. Diana placed her forehead on Akko's as they slowly rocked in place in an impromptu slow dance. 

They hear guitar plucking from the bench and turned to see Ruby, playing for Weiss. With Yang and Blake watching in the sidelines, with soft smiles on their faces. 

When your tears are spent  
On your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close  
And sleep in your defence  
When it's in your spine  
Like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want it just to  
Be still for a while

"I know this." Akko whispers. "It's the one she wrote for Weiss." Diana hummed in response, refusing to let anything break her contact with Akko. 

And if your heart wears thin  
I will hold you up  
And I will hide you  
When it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you

Blake held a hand to Yang, asking her for a dance, when Yang took her hand, she spun Blake around, ending in a dip and a searing kiss as Ruby continues her song, to an already crying Weiss. 

Trust in me  
Trust in me  
Don't pull away  
Just trust in me  
Trust in me  
'Cause I'm just trying to keep this together  
Because i could do worse and you could do better

"Hey Akko?" Diana lifted her head away, to look at the brunette, Akko looks up at her with a smile in her lips. It only spurs Diana on with what she was going to say. "How did you know my name?" 

"I dreamt about it." The answer came simply. "I dream about you every night. My parents told me there's a chance I wouldn't meet you but I couldn't let that happen." Akko smiled smugly. "I was never a patient person."

"I'm sorry for making you wait for 18 years." Diana rolls her eyes in amusement. "What do you propose I do?"

Akko's eyes twinkled in mischief. "Kiss to make it better?" Diana raised an eyebrow at that but pulled Akko closer, her breath hitting Akko. Obliging, Diana closed the last distance between them and for the first time in years since her mom died, she felt at home. Diana Cavendish was finally home.

And if your heart wears thin  
I will hold you up  
And I will hide you  
When it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you

~*~

Akko didn't think she'll get used to the stage lights blinding her even after all these years of performing. 

The audience in front of her were pretty rowdy, which makes them all the more fun to play for. Whenever they scream for more, Akko gave and they took, drinking the sounds of her strumming the lead guitars with practiced expertise. She wouldn't have it any other way. It fills her with renewed vigor as they were nearing the pinnacle of their set. 

She places a hand on the mic, Akko's crimson eyes searching the crowd for familiar ones, stopping at a pair of cerulean blues. Akko let slip a smirk before placing her hand on the fret of her guitar, readying to strum the first note of the song that started it all.

"Here's one for you... Diana" 

Akko knows this song like the back of her hand, it came to her as easy as breathing, she could probably play the whole thing asleep. It's been 7 years since she and Ruby wrote that song together and went viral all over the world. She later met her idol, now manager, Chariot Du Nord who offered her and Ruby, a scholarship with Luna Nova, a renowned music school in England. What made the deal a whole lot sweeter was the fact that it was only a few blocks away from Oxford, Diana and Weiss' school. 

Chariot and Croix, her wife, guided Akko and Ruby through the whole show business, making sure they don't sign creepy contracts that will leech them off of their music and hardwork. Akko couldn't thank them enough. And well, her band too. Ruby, Sucy and Lotte were the sisters she never had. She wouldn't be here without them.

"Diana, baby you'd be saving mine." 

The moment Akko struck her last chord, everything went dark and silent. Like someone pushed the button and before Akko could open her mouth to ask her bandmates if this was part of their set, a single spotlight in the middle of the stage. Centered on a single person, one too familiar, in dark navy suit, with a build so well known to Akko her heartbeat picked up even before seeing their face. 

Then to her surprise, the band behind her starting playing a song she has no idea were part of their set. Ruby giving her a thumbs up. It was only when Weiss took the microphone from her and gave her a light push towards the center of the stage did Akko had any semblance of what's happening. Sucy has a huge smile on her face and Lotte was full on sobbing.

Don't the water grow the trees?  
Don't the moon pull the tide?  
Don't the stars light the sky?  
Like you need to light my life  
If you need me anytime  
You know, I'm always right by your side  
See, I've never felt this love  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

"I'm sorry for cutting into scheduled programming." Diana grinned easily to the crowd, who humoured her with excited squeals. "I doubt you all know who I am. But my name is Diana Cavendish." The screams got louder. 

You don't understand how much you really mean to me  
I need you in my life  
You're my necessity  
But believe me that you're everything  
That just makes my world complete  
My love is clear, the only thing that I'll ever see

"Yes, that Diana. The Diana in the song someone wrote to find their soulmate. Some 7 years ago." It was only then that she turned to Akko's direction, Akko didn't even realize the spotlight on her. "Hear that, love? It's been 7 years since you wrote me that song and I flew halfway around the world to find you." Then Diana turned again to the crowd. 

You're all I ever need  
Baby, you're amazing  
You're my angel, come and save me

"Who here can tell me they're Akko's no. 1 fan?" With a show of hands, almost a fourth of the population in the concert stadium had their arms raised. 

"Right, I knew that." Diana chuckles. Then she raised a hand herself, smiling at Akko, maintaining eye contact with Akko, proceeding with her bit. Bright blue eyes, unsure "Who here can tell me that they've seen Akko drooling on the bed? Or that they've seen her inhale belly's burger or had to smell her fart after eating them?" 

"Diana!" Akko berated in horror. These were her fans but they all laughed it off.

When it comes to you  
Baby, I'm addicted  
You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it  
I think you're perfect, baby, even with your flaws  
You ask what I like about you  
Ooh, I love it all

Diana, still hasn't taken her eyes off of Akko. Getting closer and closer, the she grinned smugly. "That's right, it's me. I'm that Diana. I'm that lucky person who gets to fall in love with Atsuko Kagari for 7 whole years and somehow she's not running out the door, away from me." 

"Out of 7 billion people and a hundred thousand Dianas, you chose me. Ten thousand lifetimes and this is the one I got lucky to have met you. You were the light of my life I didn't know I needed." As Diana said this, scattered lights all over the stadium simultaneously lights up, making it look like stars. Diana was in front of Akko now. She was still speechless. She knew what was coming. But it still brought tears to her eyes.

"You were my light during my darkest days. You're my angel, love and you kept saving me even after all these years. I've never felt a love like this, you don't understand just how much you mean to me. I've never seen myself without you in my life and I don't want to take anymore chances."

Diana knelt on one knee and the screams around them got louder but it seemed like the two of them didn't care. Akko's tears were now freefalling from her eyes. But she didn't care, if Diana was asking what she think she's asking.

"You know, before I met you, I kept asking myself if I'll be brave enough to have something to call my own. Outside the CMG legacy my mom left behind, outside the Cavendish family name, I kept asking if one day I'll have something that I can be proud to call mine. That's you, Akko. I... want to build a life around you, on what we have." 

Diana's voice broke, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Akko leaned down and cupped her face, wiping tears. Diana shook her head as she produced a velvet box from her pocket.

Diana took a deep steadying breath. "Atsuko Kagari, my love, the light of my life, marry me?" 

"Baby, yes." Akko sobbed, kneeling in front of Diana, hugging her close. 

"Yes?" Diana whispered, disbelief in her voice. Akko laughed at her reaction.

"Of course, yes. A hundred times yes. Were you expecting a different answer?" Akko laughed and Diana laughed with her too, grinning brightly at Weiss, Ruby and their found family in the background.

"Guys! She said yes!" Diana laughed when the girls started cheering, confetti went off everywhere and fountain of lights spouted on the stage as cheers and congratulations were everywhere.

Akko and Diana were still on the floor, Diana reached for Akko's hand and slipped the ring in her ring finger before bringing it to her lips. She murmured a little "how did I get so lucky to have you?" 

Akko stood up and pulled Diana with her, together they stood in front of of a crowd of what must be twenty thousand people. "I'm the lucky one." Then she snatched the microphone from Diana and turned to the crowd.

"Hello, you guys all know me as Atsuko Kagari or The Rebellion's Akko. I know some of you know how the story goes, but I'm saying it anyway. 7 years ago, I wrote a song for my soulmate. Her name's Diana. At that time, that's all I know of her. I didn't even know her last name." Akko laughs.

"I got lucky when I met her. And I'm about to be the luckiest person after I take her surname. This is Akko Kagari, signing off and wishing you goodnight, you've been an amazing crowd!"

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want a side story for Weiss and Ruby or Blake and Yang?


End file.
